roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jones/Biography
|nickname = *Mogar *Michael "Rage quit" Jones |born = |occupation = *Achievement Hunter *Voice Actor for Sun Wukong (RWBY) *Voice Actor for Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) *Voice Actor for Max (Camp Camp) *Former Electrician |notable = *100,000+ gamerscore *Creator of Rage Quit *Brony *Introduced Let's Plays to Achievement Hunter *Married to Lindsay Jones *Voice of Sun Wukong in RWBY *Main Member of the Internet Box Podcast *Brogar in Heroes and Halfwits |nationality = American |media= }}Michael Vincent Jones (born July 24, 1987) is a main Rooster Teeth employee, and a core member of Achievement Hunter. Michael mentions on Podcast #156, he was raised Roman Catholic and that his parents are very devout, though he himself is more devoted to work. Michael made his own ragey Let's Play videos as LtMkilla on YouTube, which attracted Rooster Teeth's attention which led to him becoming the host of the popular and beloved hit series "Rage Quit" on Achievement Hunter. He's been featured numerous times in RT Life and RT Shorts. Michael was made a full Achievement Hunter member in August 2011, becoming the fourth Achievement Hunter member. He's also known for being in a lot of Let's Play videos for Achievement Hunter, such as Saints Row The Third, Trials Evolution, and Minecraft. Michael's Twitter handle is @AH_Michael. He is good friends with Ray Narvaez, Jr. and Gavin Free, and is currently married to Lindsay Jones. The couple married on May 9, 2014. And who are expecting a child together. He is also known to be a brony. Based off his dialogue in a couple of videos, and a scene from Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures #50: Attack of the Burnies, it is assumed that his favorite pony is Fluttershy despite the fact Ray's secondary gamertag is FluttershySucks. Michael's main gamertag is MJones; it was originally MLP Michael, but before Minecraft 209 he repeated Jeremy's Gavin-suggested gamertag change. He, along with Gavin, were featured in Season Two of Immersion, being a lab rat for Burnie Burns's reality video gaming experiments. He currently voices Sun Wukong, Team SSSN leader (with Gavin as teammate Scarlet David and Lindsay as a fellow leader, as the R in the titular RWBY) in RWBY and Sting Eucliffe in Fairy Tail, and voiced Gen in World Break: Aria of a Curse for a Holy Swordsman. He also started his own podcast along with his RT friends called the Internet Box Podcast. As LtMkilla, Michael's YouTube fame started mainly from his popular video, "Crackdown 2 - Orbs = Bullshit". This video had him chasing down an agility orb, constantly complaining about the difficulty of getting the orb. People found Michael's rage very entertaining, and the ending of the video has many viewers crying with laughter. This video attracted lots of attention and currently has over 600,000 views. As LtMkilla, he does mostly his own thirty-minute Let's Play videos on video games such as Dead Space 2, Resident Evil 4, and Portal 2. In an interview, he stated that "one day I got home from work and I noticed I had a thousand views, which is the most I had ever gotten, so I then decided I'm gonna release new videos each week." Eventually, after growing in ratings, he received an email from Rooster Teeth asking him to join and make a new show for Achievement Hunter, which became Rage Quit. Michael describes his job at Achievement Hunter as amazing, since he plays video games for a living. Michael is a common contributor and member/host of Achievement Hunter. As a member, he regularly releases achievement guides and easter egg videos, along with making his Rage Quit videos. Michael, alongside Gavin, edits the Let's Play videos including Minecraft, along with the "This is..." and "Things to do in" videos, and along with his Rage Quit videos. Michael sometimes introduces new video games in the "This is..." series. It was Michael's idea as well to start Let's Play videos which had become popular, especially the videos for Minecraft. Michael also helps to moderate the Achievement Hunter website. Michael is also a huge fan of games made by Rareware, a popular games company, more specifically Banjo & Kazooie. This very notable passion, for such a classic, has made him adopt the 'Banjo' skin in Let's Play Minecraft and Banjo-related merchandise which populates his desk. His first of five straight wins over Ray in Versus, in Episode 23 in which the closest-ever score was recorded, was in Banjo-Tooie; entering that episode Ray was 2-0 against Michael and by the time of Ray's departure the record was 5-3 advantage Michael. (Lindsay, his wife, would adopt Banjo's breegull partner Kazooie as her skin whenever she appeared). He is also a fan of The Legend of Zelda, having the game's iconic Triforce tattooed on one of his arms. During the 2016 Extra Life charity stream, he announced "Lindsay and I, we made an Extra Life", and that they are expecting their first child in June 2017, on January 10, he released a video on his personal channelBOY OR GIRL? BABY JONES SEX REVEAL!!! - LtMkilla 10/1/17 revealing the gender of the child. Michael's first child (Iris Elise Jones) was born May 24, 2017, and even though his daughter had been born, it didn't seem like he was away for long, showing his dedication to his work. "instant badass" was how he described his new born daughter. On the latest Off Topic Live 2018, Michael had announced that he and Lindsay were expecting another baby by February 2019. References Category:Achievement Hunter